U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,753 relates to an adhesive from a mixture of vinyl chloride/vinylidene chloride/acrylic acid and polyethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,122 teaches adhesive compositions for bonding metals to rubbers based generally on polybutadiene latex having at least one halogen from the group of chlorine, bromine, or iodine. The composition further comprises a poly-C-nitroso compound and a polymaleimide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,459 teaches a poly(butadiene) latex prepared by emulsion polymerization in the presence of polyvinyl alcohol and a stabilizing solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,638 relates to a water based adhesive having chlorosulfonated polyethylene latex as a film forming polymer.
The purpose of this invention is to create an improved water-based adhesive and a process using said adhesive to bond metal to rubber.